A Simple Reuniting
by Little Ringbearer
Summary: My first type of story like this. NOT A MARY SUE! Laura Martin works for a secret company, and gets the mission of a life time. R&R! It's gets good in the upcoming chapters! Promise! :) (Chapter 2 up!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: 

            Okay. This is the first type of story I've ever written like this. So please don't flame me. It's like a Lord of the Rings meets a little bit of Matrix. AND IT'S NOT A MARY SUE! Yes it has a girl character in it that I made up, but there is NO ROMANCE! **NOT** a Mary Sue. PLEASE don't think it is. If you don't like it, don't continue on. But I hope you do like it! I put a lot of thought into it! I just wanna also say that 2 stories inspired me to write this. "Brothers in Arms" by The Nightrunners, and "In Wonderland" by OverCastDry. Those are the 2 awesomest stories ever! Read them too! Please review my story! I wanna know what ya'll think! Oh, and it's told by the girl's POV.

**A Simple Reuniting:**

"Stupid computer!" I banged on my computer with all my strength until it kicked on. I hated that computer. It was a boring tan colored Compaq with Windows 95. It took _forever _to load web sites. Seeing as how I deal with top secret "missions" and other things along that line, I thought I could at least get a decent computer. Well, obviously not.

            It was a slow day at work, so I felt the need to wind down and play a little game of Solitaire on my "computer." I clicked on the start menu, scrolled to all programs, then games, and clicked on Solitaire. My life is always busy, never really having a day, or a night off, so I welcomed the escape of Solitaire.

            I played for hours, winning game after game. It was cool to know I was good at such a silly game on my computer. I could even choose what the back of my deck looked like. I chose the cloud background, just because it looked like the outside of my window. It was just a cool cloudy day in New Orleans, Louisiana.

            It was rare to have such good weather like this, especially during this time of the year in late April. I walked over to my window, located on the 15th floor of the building, and cracked it open. I welcomed the cool breeze that came through my room, and let out a heavy sigh. Man, I wish everyday was like this. But, a job is a job and I love it with all my heart.

            I guess you're wondering what I do. Wait, did I even introduce myself? How stupid of me! My name is Laura Martin. I'm 21 years old and I work for a secret company who shall remain nameless. I'm a detective, or some form of agent, cop, spy, whatever you want to call me. I fight "bad guys" and toss them in jail, and I solve things police can't.

            Appearance wise, I'm just your average person. I'm 5'6, with light brown hair just to my elbows, and blue eyes. I've always had keen sight and hearing also, I suppose that's I excel in my job. And I hate to boast, but I'm the best there is out there.

            My boss seems to notice my dedication, and that's why I'm her right hand man, well, girl. She's super cool, the best, and the only boss I'll ever work for. Her name is Gale, and her office is parallel to mine. She has long crimpy blonde hair that's always pinned back; she's very tall and professional like. And no matter how cool she may be, I've never seen her smile, much less raise her monotone voice above a normal tone.

            I checked my watch… 11:00 in the morning. Not even lunch yet, and I still had nothing to do. I picked up my coffee cup and shook it around, but it was empty. "Great." I stood up and straightened out my loose fitting black pants, and fumbled around in my pocket for cash.

            I pulled out three quarters, a dime, and a penny. "86 cents." I mumbled. I hoped cokes were still 75 cents, because I sure needed one to keep me awake. I walked around my desk, and turned the knob to my office door. Taking a sharp left to the concession room, I noticed a new member on my floor. His back was turned to me, so I poked my head inside, just for a look. 

            It was a nice room, kind of empty, but boxes were everywhere. I took a look at his desk, and I saw a brand new black Dell flat screen computer! I couldn't help but feel some jealousy, the new guys gets the best computer, while I'm stuck with the big heap of junk of a computer.

            He turned around and looked startled to see me. I jumped when he spun and I dropped my 86 cents. I quickly picked up my change and felt kind of stupid for my first impression. When I looked at the man again, he was still startled. I took a good look at him. He was a tall man, probably about 30 or 31. He had light brown hair and brown eyes, and was very built.

            I opened my mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. "Hi. My name is Barry Myers. I just started here today." He extended his hand towards mine as I accepted and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Myers. I'm Laura Martin." "Ah, so you're who the boss always talks about. I hear you're the best in town." I shook my head as I managed to say, "Nah." He smiled warmly and walked back into his office. "Hope you like it here!" I said as I continued my walk to the coke machine.

            I walked past Gale's office, and I could hear her speaking on the phone to someone. By the sudden change of tone in her voice, I could tell something was wrong. Well, if anything _was _actually wrong, I'd be the next to know.

            As I entered the concession room, I ran into a fellow worker of mine. I can't even get a Coke without making small talk with everyone in the building. I had a nice chat with my friend and bought my coke. We chatted for some time about work, the weather, sports, whatever. I waved goodbye to them and headed back to my office.

            I closed my office door and set my Coke down on the desk. Ah, Coke was great. I pulled up my computer chair and drank half the can. My window was still open, so I walked over to enjoy the view. Looking at all the people down there brought a smile to my face. All the children were playing outside in the park with the mothers watching them carefully, police patrolling the area, and even a clown making balloons.

            I sighed and checked my watch again… 1:00! My lunch break was halfway over! I cursed under my breath and bolted downstairs for some gumbo. The only good thing about Louisiana was the food. I threw open the door of the lunchroom where I found the new guy, Barry, indulging himself in the last of the gumbo. "Aw man! I hate when I daydream!" I groaned and stomped on the floor like a demanding, spoiled four-year-old. "Oh, you didn't get to eat yet?" Barry asked as he lifted up his plastic bowl filled with gumbo. "No, I didn't. But it's okay, there's a Wendy's a block down I can go to." I headed out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Here, you can have this. It's my second helping anyway." Barry patted me on the back and walked out. Now it was only me and the gumbo…

            "So we meet again… gumbo." I said as if talking to my archenemy. I gave it a good look, and picked up the bowl. "Hm… shrimp!" I grabbed a plastic spoon out of a bag, and began eating. Gumbo is heaven…

            Ten minutes went by, and after I finished eating the last drop of gumbo, I walked back to my office. I found Gale standing there, gazing out my window. She turned around slowly to face me. I guess she heard me coming. "Um… is there something wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned. She had a horribly worried look on her face, nothing that I've ever seen before.

            "Yes, Laura, something is terribly wrong. I need to tell you something…" 

~*~

Well? What do you think? Awesome? Good? Allright? Anything below that? Eep! Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay… so I guess nobody likes my story. (Sobs.) But I'm continuing anyway. Please review my story! I'll do likewise with yours!

**Chapter Two:**

            I looked on in disbelief. What could possibly be wrong? Everything Gale has thrown at me, I could nail it. This couldn't possibly be any different… could it?

            All I could do was swallow hard. "What's the deal?" I asked. Gale looked at me in the eyes. "Do you believe in magic? Fantasy creature, such as elves, dwarves, and wizards? Don't lie to me, Laura. Tell me the truth." All that came out of my mouth was a stutter. I've always heard stories about people sighting elves, but personally I've never seen any other beings besides humans. 

            "Well, I guess I… I've heard stories but… uh…" I looked around the room nervously. What could she possible mean? I've known Gale for three years, not once has she ever acted like this. All I could do was shrug my shoulders.

            "Laura… this sounds a bit weird but, I'm really an elf…" Gale looked out the window again and sighed deeply. I blinked a few times for that sentence to sink in. But it never did.

            "My name is Galadriel. I lived in Middle Earth 20,000 years ago. But now that Middle Earth is long gone, I've had to live here, along with all the other elves."

            "Why are you telling me this?" I asked, very confused. Call me stupid, but I had no idea what was going on.

            "Evil is stirring once again by the Dark Lord, Sauron. And his power is stronger than ever." Gale looked down at the ground and sighed heavily. "I need you to reform the Fellowship of the Ring to once again destroy him."

            "Um… okay. No problem?" I raised one eyebrow in confusion, once again. It didn't sound that hard. Find some random guys, and then direct them to their doom. I think? I stood uncomfortably at Gale's longing stare. There was a long, deadly silence. But I finally broke it. "So, what do you need me to do?"

            "Follow me." Gale motioned for me to the left, and I followed her lead. We walked down the hallway, but made a sharp right into a dark, secluded hall, one that I never knew was there. Gale opened the first door on the right, and walked inside, as I closely followed.

            Gale flipped on the lights to reveal a very typical room. She motioned for me to sit down, and I took a seat. Gale walked over to a desk, and opened one of the drawers. She flipped through a bunch of papers, and found what she needed. She walked back over to me, and showed me the papers.

            "These are the people you need to find." She gave me the papers and I thumbed through them. "They're all guys." I observed. "They are the reborn Fellowship of the Ring. You need to reunite them immediately and destroy the Dark Lord, Sauron." Gale said, looking rather sad. "Um… okay. Where do I start?" I flipped through the papers one more time, this time actually reading their profiles. Once I did that, I noticed their location for where to find them. "Oh." I said.

            "You must pack your things quickly, you need to start now." Gale replied sternly. I stuttered, barely squeaking out, "Now?" "Yes, Laura, the fate of the world now lies with you." "M-me? Eh heh, okay. I'll be off now…"

            I seriously didn't _think _the fate of the world lied in _my _hands, but she seemed pretty grave about it. I quickly ran back into my office to pack. I grabbed my black duffle bag filled with all my needs that was hidden in the bottom drawer of my desk. You should always keep a bag like that in your office. You never know when one of these 'leave now' kind of deals spring up.

            I hurried back into Gale's office, knocking on her door loudly. "Come in." Was her reply. I swung open the door, and grabbed the profile papers, just in case I forget. I smiled and nodded at Gale as she nodded her head once to me.

            Just before I closed the door, I heard Gale's voice. "Good luck. Don't hurt yourself, now." She said, almost sarcastically. "No prob!" I called back, and pulled the door to. 

            Now I was off to embark on a new mission: Look for this so called 'reincarnated Fellowship' that existed 20,000 years ago. It sounded crazy and totally out there, but I trusted Gale to know what she was doing.

~*~

Ok, seriously, the next chapter consists of Lord of the Rings stuff. That was just a basic introduction to the whole LotR related thing. Please review it! And if you didn't like it, don't review it. I just want to know if it's good, well written, or whatever. I'm really working hard on this story. I've got a really good plot building up, but it's farther down the line. It's a mighty good twist too. Please be patient and review in the meantime!!! Please?


End file.
